210
Willie finds a chained coffin in the secret room of the mausoleum. When he opens it, a hand reaches out from it and chokes him. Synopsis : Victoria Winters: : My name is Victoria Winters. There are no limits to the things some men will do. They sink to the bottomless depths of corruption. They will desecrate sacred ground, and violate that, which should remain sealed forever. Jason McGuire encounters Willie in the foyer of Collinwood. He tersely asks him about his most recent activities, but Willie plays it cool and acts as if his behavior is perfectly normal. Jason suspects that Willie is planning some new scheme, but Willie brushes him, preferring instead to stare with great interest at a portrait of a bejeweled, aristocratic gentleman hanging in the foyer. Jason tells Willie to pack his things and prepare to leave Collinsport. Shortly thereafter, Jason meets with Elizabeth in the drawing room at Collinwood. He pressures her about a sum of money she had promised him, and Elizabeth angrily passes him a thick envelope. She tells Jason that she wants Willie to leave – tonight! Jason leaves to track Willie down, as Vicki enters the drawing room, she speaks at length with Elizabeth who informs her of Willie’s pressing exodus. Later that evening, Willie takes a tool bag and goes to the Collins Family mausoleum. He suspects that the Collins family jewels may be hidden within the mausoleum and is prepared to steal them before leaving town. He inspects the inner chamber of the mausoleum and finds three coffins laying side by side. He tries to pry open the coffin of Naomi Collins, but finds that he is unable to. Unpacking his tool bag, he takes out a pulley and some rope. He runs the rope through an iron ring hanging from lion’s head relief on the wall behind the coffin. However, rather than opening the coffin of Naomi Collins, the pulley succeeds in tripping a hidden switch, which opens a door into a secret crypt inside the mausoleum. Willie enters this secret chamber and finds a solitary coffin, wrapped in thick, sturdy chains. Convinced that this is the resting place of the coveted family jewels, he gets to work on prying the chains loose. Willie opens the coffin. A look of terror passes across his face as a hand reaches out of the coffin and grabs him by the throat! Memorable Quotes * Willie: "Honest! I’ll swear on a bible!" * Jason: "A bible you could swear on will never be written, Willie!" Timeline This episode takes place in 1967. Appearances Dramatis Personae Previous Episode Character (Actor) Next Episode 208 Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (Joan Bennett) 211 209 Jason McGuire (Dennis Patrick) 211 209 Willie Loomis (John Karlen) 215 209 Victoria Winters (Alexandra Moltke) 211 —''' Barnabas Collins (Tim Gordon) ''(uncredited) 211 Locales '''Previous Episode Location Next Episode 209 Collinwood 211 209 Collinwood foyer 211 209 Collins Family Mausoleum 211 209 Collinwood drawing room 211 209 Eagle Hill Cemetery 211 Other Items Previous Episode Item Next Episode 205 Portrait of Barnabas 211 Credits Cast Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard John Karlen as Willie Loomis Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire Crew Producer – Robert Costello Story creator – Art Wallace Scenic Design – Sy Tomashoff Costume Design – Ramse Mostoller Associate Director – Jack Sullivan Technical Director – J.J. Lupatkin Lighting Director – Mel Handelsman Audio – Frank Bailey Audio – Tom McCue Video – Rudy Piccirillo Video – Andy Balint Sound Effects – Ed Blainey Graphic Arts – Milt Honig Production Assistant – Harriet Rohr Stage Manager – John DeVoe Make Up – Vincent Loscalzo Hair Stylist – Irene Hamalain Music – Robert Cobert Music Supervisor – Sybil Weinberger Fashions courtesy of Ohrbach's Unit manager – Michael Brockman Series created by Dan Curtis – executive producer Dan Curtis Productions, inc. copyright © 1966 Notes * This episode is featured on the VHS Dark Shadows Collector’s Series (Volume 42) and the DVD Dark Shadows Collection (Volume 1), disk 1. * This is the first appearance of the character of Barnabas Collins. However, Jonathan Frid, the actor who portrays Barnabas throughout the remainder of the series will not appear until the next episode. His appearance here is merely a cameo, as all we see of him is his left hand (portrayed by Tim Gordon). A portrait of Barnabas Collins hangs in the foyer at Collinwood. * The identity of the person inside the third coffin inside of the Collins Family mausoleum is not revealed in this episode. In episode 211, it will be revealed that the occupant of the coffin is a child. In later episodes, the name of the child will be revealed as Sarah Collins. Bloopers and Changes * Dark Shadow: A shadow of one of the crew members falls across Willie’s back while he is arguing with Jason in the foyer of Collinwood. * A door can be heard slamming and feet shuffling about as Vicki has a conversation with Elizabeth in the drawing room at Collinwood. * Continuity: This episode features the grave markers of Naomi and Joshua Collins. The date on Naomi’s memorial plaque reads 1761-1821. This will be retroactively challenged in later episodes as it will be established that Naomi dies in the year 1796, not 1821. Naomi’s birth date of 1761 should also be called into question as that would make her thirty-five years old at the time of her death. Given the age of actress Joan Bennett who plays the part of Naomi in later episodes, this is a very complimentary birth date indeed. * Continuity: In this episode, Barnabas’ trademark black, signet ring is shown on his left hand. In later episodes (as well as his portrait at Collinwood), he wears the ring on his right hand. References Collins; Collins family jewels; Collins Family Mausoleum; Collinwood; Collinwood Drawing Room; Collinwood foyer; Eagle Hill Cemetery; Elizabeth Collins Stoddard; Jason McGuire; Joshua Collins; Naomi Collins; Portrait of Barnabas; Sarah Collins; Victoria Winters; Willie Loomis 0210